


Out of Arkham

by Cinawolf



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf
Summary: Edward and Harvey takes a selfie after gets out of Arkham Asylum.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Edward Nygma, Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 10





	Out of Arkham

Riddler: Smile!


End file.
